Post-Victory Celebration
On Nocturnal District, there was one restaurant located in a high skyscraper that offered a wonderful view to the entire district. The restaurant´s name was Flying Fox, and it had a reputation not only for how big the building was, but also how romantic it was. Peaceful, quiet, lit with a few chandeliers and full of the best furniture in town, Flying Fox had surely earned its reputation. It was popular with both dating couples and married couples. One married couple was visiting it too at the moment. They were none other than Judy Hopps, the former hero cop who had started a new life as a belly dancer, and her husband, the fox Nick Hopps. It wasn´t just an ordinary dinner for them though. Previously that day, Judy had attended a big dance contest in the district, which featured the finest performers all across the city´s districts. She had improved her usual dance routine for the occasion, which had led to her victory. Nick had cheered thunderously for his wife when that happened. And now, the two had come to the restaurant to celebrate her victory. Nick had put on a dark green suit that his wife had given her during his last birthday while Judy wore a lovely gauzy red dress, similar to the color of her dancer outfit. Nick held her paw and helped her carry her purse as they arrived to the table. Both of them were in a great mood that night. “I can´t believe I won that. The other competitors were so tough. Real pros, I must say”, Judy said as she sat down with Nick. “Of course you won. You´re a real natural in that. And just like during our days in the force, every success is worth a celebration with you”, Nick said. To him, even the more minor successes of the love of his life felt like big triumphs. The two made their orders, as they kept on drinking their appetizers while enjoying the pleasant air of the restaurant. There weren´t many other mammals there at the moment, which made it feel more peaceful for them. During the wait for the main courses, Nick looked at a photo he had taken of his sweetheart during the moment of her triumph. There she stood, in her silky red bra, golden jewelry, sheer pants with a matching wrap, and a transparent veil on her face that didn´t cover her coy smile. A medal was draped over her neck too. At the restaurant though, she hadn´t brought the medal with her, but instead had a necklace with a red gemstone on it, which Nick had given her once. He loved seeing that on her. “A well deserved victory indeed”, Nick smiled. He already knew that Judy had quite the right moves and figure for dancing, not to mention her strong, attractive legs. It made sense since the rabbit had always been someone who loved a little exercise every once in a while, like when studying at the ZPD academy. “You´re right, every big triumph is worth sharing with you. Side by side, I feel like nothing is impossible for us”, Judy said. Both the fox and the rabbit saw each other as heroes, and appreciated every positive impact they had in the lives of Zootopia´s mammals. Whether solving crimes, helping the orphans or with Judy bringing mammals together with her dances, Nick and Judy always respected those kinds of deeds. Soon, the main dishes came to the table. The fox enjoyed pasta with deep fried chicken, while Judy ate some squash casserole. For dessert, the two had ordered coffee and a milkshake they planned to share. “It makes me happy to know that the best dancer in the city is someone whose heart and beauty go hand in hand. I feel lucky to be her husband”, Nick held Judy´s ringed paw, which still had her shiny wedding ring. “You´re so adorable when you sweettalk like that”, Judy batted her eyelashes, showing off her beautiful eyeshadow there too. She had often noticed how much Nick had changed from the days of a wisecracking hustler. As a lover, he was the sweetest, kindest and most loyal partner imaginable, and she absolutely adored it when Nick got all lovey dovey with her. Before meeting him, Judy had never expected a fox to be like that. “I mean every word of it, sweetie. You´re one of a kind in your new profession, just like you were as a cop. Zootopia´s first BBB, which means “bunny bedlah babe”. And you´re as beautiful as one can be”, Nick chuckled. “Nice abbreviation”, Judy giggled while sipping her champagne. Finally, the two got to their dessert, which they drunk from the same glasses with their straws. It was a banana milkshake, which was made from the best banana crops in Rainforest District according to the raccoon waiter. “It´s been two and a half years since our first date. Right after we saved the city, and right before I started belly dancing. Already during that day I could tell that I was meant to be your partner in life, especially after our little quest”, Judy looked at the moon outside, shining gloriously down to the Nocturnal District. Nick agreed. Even after Judy´s career change, he hadn´t forgotten everything they had been through during the Nighthowler crisis that had brought them close. “No matter how dark the night would be, in the shine of your beautiful eyes I´d find the brightest light”, he said poetically. “It´s true what they say. There´s nothing every female mammal appreciates more than a good male mammal´s love”, Judy nodded. She knew that feeling all too well. There was no room for another man in her life, for her happiness lied with Nick. Nick moved his muzzle close to Judy´s face. He could smell her attractive perfume that close. But he wanted to save the kiss for later. After they had paid the bill to the waiter, Nick led Judy to the balcony of Flying Fox. The city district looked even more magnificent there than it did on the actual restaurant. “Such a great view from here. I feel like a queen at her palace, looking at her kingdom”, Judy leaned closer to the railing. “Well the Queen of Sahara Square seems to be having a state visit at Nocturnal District tonight, and I´m witnessing it. Am I right?” Nick grinned. “Yes…but only if you´re her king or sultan”, Judy shared a toast with him right before they had finished their glasses. “OF course I will be, my BBB”, Nick said. He still liked the little abbreviation he had just made up. Placing his paws around her shoulders, Nick moved in and kissed Judy lovingly very close to the moonlight. The belly dancer rabbit felt like her heart was soaring. “My darling fox....” she said as she felt Nick´s snout touching her twitching nose. Winning the dance contest already felt wonderful to the rabbit, but to her, this was the highlight of it all, especially with her loved one by her side there. Certainly Mrs. Hopps´ favorite kind of post-victory celebration. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics